


Let me show you how much I care | Sterek

by DarkSpectrum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic work, M/M, My edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpectrum/pseuds/DarkSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fanart dedicated to one of my OTP's: Sterek. My babies.<br/>And even if 3x10 made me cry a lot, I'll just post it, because I'm full of hope, even if it could be useless.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let me show you how much I care | Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanart dedicated to one of my OTP's: Sterek. My babies.  
> And even if 3x10 made me cry a lot, I'll just post it, because I'm full of hope, even if it could be useless.


End file.
